Better Together, or something like that
by S.M.Waterlily
Summary: A few years after college Cather and Levi move to Denver but after a bad brake up and a few drunken mistakes Cather finds herself pregnant
1. Chapter 1

CATCHER'S POV

Oh god,how could this happen Cather's mind spun around and around untell it stopped on a memory the details were blurry in the stress but nevertheless it flooded scenes Cath and Levi had moved to Denver that had Been work she was always street he was always late, new jobs are never one night After a proticularly hard day Cather finely snapped."your late" Cather said not looking up from her book as Levi walked in the door."well I Am sorry."his voids was pissy."I made dinner, it's in the kichen" Cath took a pain full pause "tonight was so puts to be speshle said you would come home on time…..just this once." "Cath look I'm sorry I tried it's just"Levi's vois was a forcet calm. "JUST WHAT LEVI….just what." Her voice was clenched and on the verge of tears. "Cath please I" his words were apologetic but Cath cut him off. "NO LEVI,your soft smile and kind words can't save you have use them one to many times." She paused for a shaky breath and continue on "I just feel like I am the only one in this relationship who is putting any effort. I am sorry but just can't go on." And with that Cather ran out of the house leavening Levi alone standing in the doorway. Tears Flowed from her faces as she fumbled with her phone trying to call Ragon. Her vosie had been feeble "He-hello umm….Ragon,can you come get me I need a ride and a place to crash."

Ragon had come and picked her had crash at her place for about 4 day when Ragon finally got sick of her mopping. "Ok, that's it we're going out have been cooped up for 4 days,you can't live like this forever."She first thought was to screen no and go hide under a another thing nagged at really couldn't stay here wasn't a freshmen in college living off peanut butter and grunola bar, She was a grown ass woman! "OK!"Cather had said a bit too loudly "oh wow" Ragon laugh "That was easier than I thought it would be".


	2. Chapter 2

The first half of the party was people were nice,But then Ragon got distracted and started making out in corner with some guy she was alone,so she grabbed a drink or two but thoughts two turned into more like 5 or was this really nice guy we started talking,not really hertype but she was drunk and when you're drunk the majority of people are your thing had lead to awakened in my bed,Thank someone was behind me. Not wanting to disturb him She slowly rolled my body out of bed,somehow managing not to make a sound. Cath walked into the wasn't up yet though she might not have evan come home last a sudden need to do something, anything really she just couldn't stand there thinking about last night the guy from last night walk in with a sideways smile one thing became apparent to god we had sex.

They shared a cup of coffee in he spoke up. "I should probably get going soon...ummm…..I am sorry but I don't think I got your name"

"Cath"her voice was sharp and a bit screechy. "The door is down the hall"

"Ya right well bye"he said awkwardly as he left "oh and I'm David" he said as he walk out the door.

She knew they had sex, she knew she didn't have his number,and she knew she couldn't tell that moment Ragon walked in the the door.

They exchange a couple hello's and a few do you know if I slept with so and so last night's (all from Ragon)

Cath didn't talk about her adventure at all until a week later at work.

Cath had been feeling a bit sick but didn't take a sick day from work. It probably wasn't anything it was probably that breakfast sandwich sandwich she had had her stomic couldn't take it she ran to the bathroom and began to vomit up what felt like she stumbled out of the stall a proticularly chatty middle aged woman began a unwelcome conversation. "Oh you must have got that nasty little bug that's going around the offices,haha you sound just like me when I had my little are you expecting" "no,no" Cath smiled

The woman continued "I like that boyfriend of yours very nice and Bla Bla Bla…"

Cath exuded herself and left work early stopping by the drug story on her way back that is how Cath found herself sitting on the floor of her bathroom mind world about to be changed forever as she stared into at the little stick that sat in her hand for it read with a little two little pink lines.

Hi people hope you like the story so far it's not the end so please like and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Cath didn't know what to knew ignoring it wouldn't make it go was a real thing, a living couldn't be a mother she never evan had a began to uncontrollably all I can do Cath thought, all I can do is sit here and cry.I can't be a mother I can' mined had thoughts words on repeat in her head as she continued to cry.

Just then Ragon banged on the bathroom door "are you done in there people do need to be clean for work"

"Oh sorry."Cath wimped as she lifted herself off the bathroom she opened the door Ragon froze."Why were you crying,"Cath mumbled something but Ragon continued "Cather Avery WHY were you crying,Oh god it was called didn't he".

"No no it's not that…."Caths voice traled off as she handed her pregnancy test to Ragon.

After an hour of Ragon ranting about all sort of calmed down a bit "so have you called Levi yet"

Cath posed "ummm...I'm not sure if it is Levi's"

"WHAT"Ragon's voice carried throughout the whole apartment.

"Do you remember that night when we went out together" Cath stared

"Yes"said Ragon

"Well you started making out with some guy sooo...I got sort of drunk and hooked up with some guy and I don't think we used protection."

"So it's some bar hookups baby"Ragon replied

"Maybe...I mean I can think of time or to where it could have happened with Levi" Cath responded meekly.

"So how are you gonna tell explain this to Levi and various dude."Ragon remarked

"I don't think I will."Cath said slowly letting each word fall from her mouth.

Hope you like this newest chapter please like and sorry about the short chapters it's just how I wright.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello friends I hope you're enjoying the story so point of veiw changes a few times this disclaimer I do not own fangirl or any of the characters**.

 **Ragon's POV**

Ragon sat on the was standing in the kitchen on the phone making an appointment for the was she seaport to do she new nothing about kids...at wanted to help but wanted to call Levi,he new about kids he had grown up in a big she hadn't told Cath she had texted with Levi once or twice,he was one of her oldest and best she was close with Cath and had told her she would cut Levi off for awhile. Cath walked into the living room she was holding her purses in her said something about needing to go out or something and left. Ragon stared into her phone blankly,she had to talk to Levi.

She grabbed her phone and began to type "hi Levi haven't seen you in a bit wanna hang"

"Yes that would be nice"

"Hey buddy how you holding up"

"Fine"

"You free Friday"

"Ya"

"Cool,there's this great new coffee shop near my place called butterfly. meat there at 1:00"

"Ok,see you then"

Was she doing the right she just wouldn't tell just check up see if he's ok.

 **Levi's POV**

"Ok,see you then".the message sent. Was sent this agent's some code he thought but he didn't care Ragon was his friend plus he had to know if Cath was he put his phone away he looked up and saw her.

Cath was there in front of was looking into a shop hair was loose as it fluttered around ,all he could think of was how beautiful she was and how could he let her go,why didn't he run after her turned,he walked over to eyes were wide,like a deer caught in the headlights of an on going car.

"Hi"

 **Cath's POV**

"Hi"she responded Stiffly

"How are you do-"

"Fine" she shot back. "I need to go."

Cath ran brain was in overtime her thoughts were mixing god he saw me,oh no could he tell I was fuck I am pregnant,I should slow down.I am going to be a terrible he saw me he saw me.I ran the hell runs continued running until she had burst through the was watching tv.

"What's up" she said nonchalantly

"I saw Levi"

 **Hope you liked this like and review**


	5. Chapter 5

Hi people,sorry this chapter took a bit longer than 's block you I do not own fangirl

"You saw Levi"Ragon was shocked

"I saw Levi"Cath crumpled onto the breaths were short and quick.

"Did you tell him?"

"No,I ran"

"You ran!?"Ragon began to laugh but stopped when she saw the embarrassment on her friends face "are you ok she continued?"

"No"

"Do you want to wach shity teen movies with me?"

"What?"

"There so bad they're good common,I'll get you some ice cream"

"Ok" Cath chucked

Ragon's POV

It had been a few days senses Caths encounter with wounded what it had been like for she sat the coffee shop drinking her tea she saw a fermi led face walk rhough the bell gave a little ring.

"Levi, over here" she smiled and waved as he walked began to chat about various Levi all of a sudden blurted out "how is Cath"

"Oh ummm,fine" Ragon's mined fumbled should she tell him,Cath didn't want him to know but he's the dad...right anyway he should know,shouldn't he.

Levi's POV

Oh no why did I say was so 're not supposed ask about you hadn't stopped thinking about Cath ever scenes they broke up and seeing her on the street the other day didn't why did she run.

"Oh ummm,fine"

Uggg what does that mean.I want details,is she sad,does she miss me.I miss her so much.

"Oh cool". Ask about Cath ask about Cath,oh say something about Cath.

"Ya,ok is work going ok"Ragon commented clearly trying to change the the topic.

"It's great, I juts-" Ragon phone interrupted Levi

"Who is it"

"...Cath"

"Oh,ok do you need to go"

"Ya I do ,but I had a awesome time thanks"Ragon said as she grabbed her jacket and left.

Cath's POV

"It's official Ragon I am having a baby"Cath said as the two of them sat on the had just come back from the doctors offices and didn't know how to :to be having a kid,be able to Evan have kids,to have a good support of friends and family. Scared/sad:I will be a single parent,I am to young to have a kid,I am not ready to be a mom.

"Have you told you dad or sister"

"No,I didn't want to tell them until I new for sure,you know my dad once told me he would rather have me be a lesbian than be pregnant" Cath said with a small laugh that Ragon joined in on.

A bit later that day Cath called her sister.

"Hi,wren"

"Hello"

"How is life?"

"Fine,how are you, I mean you broke up with you know I always thought you to would end up together or some shit."

"Ya,me too"

"Any way why did you call"

"Can't a sister call her twin out of pure love"Cath said jokingly

"Ya so what's your reason"

"Pregnant"

"What"

"Wren I am pregnant!"

"Oh my god really!I am going to be an does Levi know because if that's why you broke up-"

" wren wren it's fine,yes I am pregnant for Levi doesn't know and I do not intend to tell him and will please ask you not to inform him,plus it's not why we broke up"Cath said she intended not to mention the other guy who might be the dad.

Next Cath called her father and they talked a lot about being a single parent and how she should tell Levi but respect my choice.

"You look bored. Wanna watch tv?"said Ragon as Cath put down her phone.

"Ya,it's so annoying how they both wanted me to tell Levi I decided to raise this kid on my own."

"Oh so Levi is the dad!?"

"Oh no, I am still not sure"

"We'll just look at how far along you are and how that syncs up with the break up."

"Ho, that's smart I should have thought of that."Cath froze for a moment doing the math before beginning to talk agen

"...Levi...Levi is the father."

Not one of my better chapters but still hoped you it was like and review.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok so really weird mistake with chapter 5. I Accidentally posed chapters 4 and 5 together as one so sorry about that people but it has been fixt so yay!Hope you like this next I don't own fangirl.

Cath's POV

"...Levi…Levi is the father."

"What really,this is amazing Cath now you can tell Levi!"

Cath was frozen had she done the math wright...yes she had...wow it really was Levis baby there was no way it couldn't have Cath couldn't help but feel

"Hey, I lost you there for a second you is great new Cath." Ragon snapped her fingers " You can tell Levi and it will not be that weird cuz you know...he's the dad."she finished

"No Ragon, I am not telling Levi." Cath got up and Walked to her room where she flopped down spread eagle.

Some part of Cath was disappointed it was it wasn't Levi she could just never talk to him not his kid not his forget about the dad she didn't have his number or last name why try contacting another part of he agreed with Ragon it's Levi. You can tell Levi you can be normal and start a family and be another stronger voice appeared one she didn't know all too well,you are a strong young women you don't need Levi you can raise this baby without him you have a wonderful family to support - Cath had nodded off to sleep

Ragon's POV

Cath had been in her room for a good 2 hours before Reagan atchley knocked on her door. She was pregnant it's fine,sleep is good but it was almost dinner and she wanted to go get tacos.

"Hey you ok in there"

"Hung what,Ragon?!"Caths voice was groggy

"Ya,I was wondering if you wanted something to eat.I was heading out to go get tacos."

"Oh,tacos sound nice get me some"

"Ummm,Cath what type"

"Oh,right … Surprise me"

"Ok,suit yourself,but don't get mad at me if you tacos bad"

After a quick walk down to the restaurant Ragon was staring at the menu when a person behind her started talking.

"Hi Ragon!"Ragon turned around surprised by his familiar voice…

"Levi!?"ragon's voice was a mixes of awkward and forced politeness.

Oh my god she thought,I need new spots I keep seeing this guy everywhere

"Nice to see you"

"Ya, actually I did just see you though"

"The cafe yup,sooo everything still good with you,work,Cath work"

"You said work already and did you say Cath-"

Just then a man called out levi's order and Levi was on his way.

Ragon got there food and when she got back to the was on the floor looking at small apartments on the didn't mention the encounter Levi.

Ok first sorry my chapters are I would like your opinions on a few things like am using Levi to any other things in general I am happy for all you hope you liked this chapter so like and review.


	7. Author's note thing

Hi people,so a am taking a small brake from posting chapters.I am doing this to improve on my writing aka my spelling yes I know its realy bad,but still I would like to get better my main goals are longer chapters and better writing.I am planning on righting a story or two from each mouth of the pregnancy I have a few ideas but would love you input.;)


End file.
